mobile_legendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Patch Notes 1.2.38
I. New Hero 1.Sniper- Lesley,599 diamonds,32000 BP, 30% OFF first week Role: Ghosty sniper-type marksman hero, killing in a long range. 1st Skill:of Camouflage -- Enters Camouflage state, dealing or taking damage will cancel the state. While in Camouflage state, the space around her is twisted that can be noticed by enemies. 2nd Skill:Grenade -- Throws a tactical grenade, dealing physical damage to enemies and knocking them back while she steps back a little. Ultimate:Snipe -- Abandons her senses and captures all enemy moves in an area by her mind. Shoots out a deadly bullet, dealing physical damage. The bullet can be blocked by another hero. Passive :Shoot -- Hitting an enemy with a bullet grants energy. If she doesn't take damage for a while, her next basic attack has a longer range, dealing extra damage. Using any skill will reset Lethal Shoot's cooldown. II. Weekly Free Heroes & Skins 1.8 Free Heroes:Server Time 2017/12/8 05:00:00 to 2017/12/15 05:01:00(Tap Setting button to check) Alice;Akai;Bane;:Lolita;Chou;Yi Sun-Shin;Hilda;Vexana Starlight Member Extra 6: Rafaela;Minotaur;Alpha;Gord;Roger;Grock 8 Free Heroes:Server Time 2017/12/15 05:00:00 to 2017/12/22 05:01:00(Tap Setting button to check) Karina;Bruno;Franco;Hayabusa;Sun;Moskov;Cyclops;Roger Starlight Member Extra 6: Fanny;Kagura;Ruby;Hilda;Karrie;Argus 2.New Skin: Helcurt's Skin - Executer,269 diamonds. Helcurt and his skin - Executer will be sold in a giftpack, 30% OFF first week Freya's Skin - Angel, can be obtained in Lucky Treasure event.Coming Soon! III. Hero Changes Freya Godspeed Strike: Mana cost adjusted to 45+skill lv*10 from 75+skill lv*5 Franco Wasteland Force: Trigger adjusted to "doesn't take damage for a short time" from "leaving combat" Sun-Shin Blood Floods: The first enemy hit takes full damage, the next target takes 20% less damage etc., up to 40% less. Movement speed reduction while charging adjusted to 20% from 30% Alucard Improved battle effect Balmond Improved battle effect Lancelot Thorned Rose: It only gets 40% of spell vamp Phantom Execution: Physical scaling ratio adjusted to 1.8 from 2.5 Saber Flying Sword:It only gets 40% of spell vamp Vexana Basic attack indicator adjusted to the same as actual range Kagura Seimei Umbrella Open :AP scaling ratio adjusted to 1.3 from 1.5 Yin Yang Overturn: With umbrella, basic damage adjusted to 260/330/400 from 250/300/350 Bruno Improved skill and basic attack effects Zhask Nightmaric Spawn: Improved HP bar and removed unnecessary elements Chou Shunpo: Slightly increased distance when moving over terrains Fanny Adjusted recommended gear sets Pharsa Improved Pharsa's skill audio effect to make it smoother Wings by Wings: Improved the effect that model will display on top instead of being embedded into the rock Energy Impact: Fixed the issue that when using this skill, the audio effect may not be complete Feathered Air Strike: Basic damage adjusted to 500/600/700 to 400/520/640, cooldown adjusted to 8s from 10s Feathered Air Strike: Improved the control. Now during the 1 second while casting, indicator can be dragged into the target location in advance. Players can judge if the 1 second is over by the color of indicator: Red means it's still during the 1 second and white means skill is ready for cast. Helcurt Shadow Raid: Adjusted the actual effect area to the same as the indicator Race Advantage: Fixed the bug that it is affected by cooldown reduction IV. Gear and Battle Spells Changes Battle Changes: 1.Improved some A.I. behaviors a. After recalling, A.I. will leave the respawn when HP and mana is full b. A.I. will be more intelligent to use recall or walk back to the respawn c. A.I. will not cast skill on turrets 2.In Emblem System, keep the consistency of "Spell Vamp" in skills and the effect - Bloodthirst. This attribute means "regen HP from skill damage". Improved the effect of moving numbers of lifesteal.(Now multiple numbers from one damage will be combined into 1 number. When the number is lower than 50, it will not be shown. 3.Improved the camera movement after each match 4.Slightly adjusted the map of Brawl. Now there are 4 jungle monsters on both sides. Kill them grants huge amounts of HP and mana. 5.Improved the effect of surrender to make it more obvious 6.Speed up the regen effect after recalling 7.Now hero will be invisible 0.3s after he/she enters a bush 8.Improved backswings of some flash-like skills Battle Spells: 1.Iron Wall: Adjusted to "In 3s, physical and magic damage taken is reduced by 40%" 2.Aegis: Added 1 more chance of blocking basic attack and improved the description Gears: 1.New gear - Container: It grants 15 magic attack, 300 HP, 12% of magic lifesteal. How to craft:Codex+Crystal Craft Price:200 2.Energy:Adjusted craft tree to :Wand+Container,total price stays the same 3.Shard:It no longer grants 10% CD reduction and 400 max mana. Magic attack increased to 30 from 20. New attribute:+25 mana regen. Unique - Warding Wind to Gorge: Killing a jungle monster grants 0.5% damage, stacking up to 10 times V. New Events & Features 1.Added Emoji, players can now send emoji in chat 2.New heroes added in Christmas Mode:Rafaela,Bruno,Minotaur,Ruby,Sun-Shin 3.We found that the pace of Christmas Mode is too low and made the players lose interests in the matches. We aim to make this mode easy and fun. So we adjusted some values to make it more fun and exciting. a. Ressurecting time increased to 6s from 2s b. Gold per second increased to 4 from 2. Players now have 900 gold instead of 300 gold at the beginning. c. Players will start the match from lv.2 instead of lv.1. VI. System Changes 1.Added new tips: No Favorite Hero and No Replay 2.Added new feature: Tapping on other player's national flag to check the name of the nation in Profile 3.Added facebook page sharing feature: Player can now share his/her own facebook page in State. 4.Improved recent visitors tips in Profile 5.Added tutorial of picking heroes in the first Brawl match 6.Improved Ping display 7.System will recommend to switch graphic when the frame rate is too low 8.Skins will be auto-used when selecting skins 9.When the skin effect resources are not downloaded yet, default effects will be used instead 10.Increased the number of local replays. Latest 5 matches are auto-saved. 10 matches can be saved manually. Players can now upload abnormal matches. 11.After a friend leaves the room, state of the room can be refreshed on time now. 12.Improved the red spot in friend application. It will not be shown once read. 13.Improved the display of iPhone X's home bar. The home bar will fade away when not touched in a short time. VII. Bug Fixes 1.Fixed the bug that when player sends a skin to a friend, if the friend is has used a skin trial card, it shows the player has owned the skin already. 2.Fixed the bug that the animation of losing stars in ranked displays incorrectly 3.Fixed the bug that the card of heroes and skins in Shop may display incorrectly 4.Fixed the bug that Kagura's umbrella effect may be seen in bushes 5.Fixed the bug that the skill effect of Karina's Elusiveness is not effective 6.Fixed the bug that Saber's ultimate can knock into the air at the moment the enemy recalls 7.Fixed the bug that in some situations, the game may crush while authorizing Facebook in Android7.0 8.Fixed the bug that there might be 2 send BP push notes 9.Fixed the bug that buttons overlaps in Friends while the game is in Russian 10.Fixed the compatible issue of displaying model shadow in some devices 11.Fixed the bug that purchasing Starlight Member season card doesn't unlock Starlight achievements.Achievement will be added to those players who have the issue. 13.Fixed the bug that there is no line feed when the text is too long 14.Improved that players can now drag the background to check earlier log instead of dragging the texts 15.Fixed the bug that player ID displays incorrectly 16.Fixed the bug that when Chou uses the 2nd skill - Shunpo to dodge Harley's ultimate, skill effect doesn't display correctly 17.Fixed the bug that Fanny with Immortality ressurects in a wrong place 18.Fixed the bug that Sun clone's skill effect doesn't scale with levels Category:Patch Notes